Into the Abyss
by DemonicPandaDoll
Summary: Abyss has become a Gods Eater, ending her life's journey to nowhere. It's the end of boring, and the beginning of learning just who she is, and the value of life. And maybe have some romance.
1. Leaving

Well, because of my lack of having a proper work ethic, I'm starting yet another story! And, for all you people who love Gods Eater, you're in luck!

I do not own the game or the characters, but the story and my lovely OC belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, I like staring up into the sky, finding something to look forward to, and just letting my current troubles fade away to nothing. Sometimes, the fear of never waking to see another day keeps me up at night in a cold sweat, unable to lull myself to sleep until the sun peeks over the horizon. And other times, I just don't care for sleep. I keep myself awake purposely, because I know, somewhere, there are others not as privileged as me, those that don't even have a roof over their heads… Those that are killed every day by the Aragami.<em>

I'm not sure when it all began, but for as long as I could remember, the Aragami were a problem. They suddenly appeared, suddenly attacked, and many people have lost their lives since they first showed up. Because of all this, a great deal of people have lost their jobs. Food had become scarce. Many of us, under the Far East Branch, have found refuge in an area we called the residential area. It almost reminds me of places I heard about that existed in the past, "ghettoes." Not that it looks bad; In the eyes of a hopeful child, or even me, it has quite a nice charm to it. Power is a bit iffy though. It's not uncommon for the lights to flicker on and off from time to time. We all make due though. It's all we could do now, and everyone was just grateful to be alive.

I was slightly annoyed, however, that I wasn't doing anything at the current moment. It was a quiet, peaceful night, one everyone wished and prayed for with all their heart, children included. I barely made ends meet, barely had enough food to keep myself alive, day by grueling day. A quick synopsis of my life right now, my sixteen-year old self. I was unemployed, having lost a meager job I had when the Aragami attacked. I lived on my own, in my own little house that was fairly close to the Headquarters of the Far East Branch (closer than most of the other houses, in better terms, it was maybe fifteen minutes away). My parents were among the first to be slaughtered when the Aragami touched down here. I had lived by myself since. No boyfriend, no known relatives, I was alone.

I wasn't much of a socialite; Then again, in this day, who was? I did little chores to keep myself busy, got some food in my constantly growling belly. It was hard to get by, but I went, one day at a time. Just like everyone else in this place.

Until, of course, I was called to test if my body was a match for the God Arcs. You see, to be able to live in the residential area, they need to test your blood and DNA for any mutations that may be dangerous to others. Apparently, they were doing more than just that, if I was getting called in. Normal night, me having just gotten home from a stroll around, avoiding conversations and doing mundane cleaning tasks. As I entered the door, I saw a man inside, who seemed to be settled nicely on the couch. Brief introductions followed, before he told me I had been chosen as a likely candidate for a New-Type God Arc. Not sure what the difference was, but hey, I wasn't a Gods Eater.

My options were simple. Continue living this mundane, boring life, possibly living to an old age and dying a normal death (most likely I'd be dead before reaching twenty, with the Aragami around). Or, throw away this slow, cowardly life, risk myself fighting these beasts, get some cash and food even. Not a tough decision at all. I threw my clothes and other belongings into a bag, then made for my room's door, stopping to look at myself in the mirror. Pale body, straight black hair past my neck, and sad red eyes set on a sad, almost childish face.

'_Always be strong, no matter how deep the abyss.' _My mama had told me that once. Since then, the word "Abyss" has stuck out to me. It's become my nickname. I hope it stays. I'd rather no one at the Far East Branch call me by my first name if I get stuck there. Too girly for my tastes, though, I was most definitely not a tomboy.

Out the door we went, through the quiet night. Oddly enough, it all seemed different now. These weren't the same buildings I'd been surrounded by, the same streets I walked on a day-to-day basis. No, they were all different. Strangers to me.

We walked in silence, until we approached the massive place. The place that, unbeknownst to me, would become my new home. Where all my journeys would begin, my friendships would be made. Where I would finally learn my place in this life, go through loss, have to deal with things most anyone in the residential area didn't see.

I was such a naïve girl back then. Oh well, even the best of us are naïve sooner or later.

* * *

><p>It might not be the best chapter (really short, boo), but hey, introductions were in order. See you all next chapter. Bye!<p> 


	2. Author's Note

A quick notice to everyone who has subscribed to, and is waiting for, updates on my stories:

I deeply and sincerely apologize for not uploading new chapters to any of my stories for a while. Things have been a little hectic around here. I will get back to work on all of my stories now that things have settled down. Again, I apologize for this hiatus. It occurred to me that I hadn't taken the time to notify any of you, and I feel extremely guilty.

So, once more, I will get back to work on all of my stories. I thank you all for your understanding.

~DemonicPandaDoll


End file.
